piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmoke James's Guide to Sailing
What kind of pirate doesn't have a ship?! Either a very poor one who can't afford a ship or just some plain old noob. Now listen up, you are NOT poor, and you are NOT a noob, and if you don't want anybody to think you are, then you better master sailing quick. Here we go... 'Flagships' Let's say you have mastered sailing. Wouldn't be undependingly impressed. You might have just spent hours sailing, constantly taking damage from your ships, then just hurrying back to port so you can repair and then go back out. Pathetic, right? Well anyway, here are some cool things you can do with your ship, so you will know how to master your sailing skills more properly. 'How to Board a Flagship' This is everybody's favorite thing to do out at sea. You can actually take a rope and swing onto the enemy ship, and then fight off the enemy's crewmates, just like in the movies. Here's how you can do this. #Find an enemy with any flag icon on it. It may have an EITC flag, a Navy flag, or an Undead flag. #Bring a crew with you to watch your back, and fire the Flagship until it's down. #When it is defeated, you will see green hoops on their broadside. Use your cannon to fire Grappling Hooks at the hoops to tow it closer (and faster). #When it's close enough, you will have the option to board the ship . #Now check out the cool cutscene of you boarding the ship. When you get there, fight off all of the enemies. Make sure you have a good crew, because you may run into some enemies who are just too powerful for you to defeat. #When you win, you will board back to your ship and get some extra loot on top of the loot that u got for disableing it. I'm telling you, it's epic! Try it out if you haven't already! 'Tips and Warnings' *Don't board a Flagship if you're under level 10. It could spell the end of you and your ship. *I know I've said this 2 times already, but this is the most important thing when you board a Flagship: DO NOT DO IT ALONE. Even some level 40 pirates have had trouble soloing a Flagship. *Stock up on tonics in case your health gets low or if one of your crewmates needs to be revived. *Hurricane Slash, Wither, Desolation, Siege Charge, and Stink Pot are a good idea if you are surrounded by enemies (but keep in mind that if you throw a grenade close to your feet, it will damage you a little). *No matter what Flagship you just faced, it's always best to repair afterwards. Every Flagship does about 3 times more damage than a regular ship. So even Flagship Sentinels can be a threat. 'You Should Never Sail Alone' No you should not. There are more enemies than you can count in the High Seas. A whole crew of pirates can turn it into an incredible experience. 'How To Get A Crew' Alright, now go to a popular server (I'd suggest Abassa) and go sailing. Set the permission to "Public" so that anybody can come. Eventually, your ship will have a full army of pirates. Then you can ask them to crew up to get much better loot. It almost always works, trust me. I've done it a million times. 'Getting New Ships' We all know it sucks when you want to buy something and you don't have enough for it. The same thing goes with ships. At first, the prices may seem outrageous, but if you want a new ship fast, then I recommend you go and fight General Darkhart for his piles of gold. 'Mastering Sailing' It's important that you get Sailing out of the way as soon as possible, or it will be a headache when you hit Notoriety level 50 and find out the only thing you haven't mastered yet is sailing. You know Im lv 14 (basic) and I have light galleon I can sink any ship with light galleon including eitc behemoth eitc warlord so any ship (that isnt a boss)HOW YOU WANT TO KNOW :just what you say a couple of round shot to enemy close to me than chain shot after 5 min enemy ship can move than just broadsides and cannon round shot. SO EVERY SHIP THAT ISNT A BOSS TRUST ME I TRY IT MANY TIMES AND SOMETHING ELSE I SOLOED NAVY COLOSSUS LV 35 AND SURVIVE HOW:just runnig with my voodoo (poke and swarm) THANKS YOU VERY MUCH !!!! 'Level 5-10' Get yourself a Light Frigate and start fighting the Greyhounds. At level 10, get a Medium Sloop and fight some Vanguards. 'Level 11-15' Go to Darkhart and get yourself 5,000 gold. Spend it all on a Medium Frigate, then start fighting Bloodhounds and Centurions. Or, if you think you're brave enough, fight the Phantoms. 'Level 16-20' Fight Darkhart again and try to get at least 20,000 gold. Spend it all, depending on what you have, on any War vessel. You should be able to fight the Monarchs or even the Ogres now. 'Level 21+' Make sure you have Take Cover, and have ranked Open Fire very high. You can use Open Fire to cause critical damage, which could sink a Centurion in only one broadside. Believe me. Keep working your way up and it will get a heck of a lot easier. Category:Guides